This specification relates to data security.
Devices are being used to store more information electronically. Some of the data being stored is sensitive data. For example, medical records and financial information can be stored in devices to increase accessibility to the information by authorized users. The sensitivity of the data being stored can be considered when determining the type of device and security measures that are implemented to protect the data.
An example device that is used to store information electronically is a Smart card. Smart cards can store information in memory that is embedded in the card. The memory can be used to store sensitive data, such as financial information, medical records, identification information, as well as other sensitive data. Once the memory is stored in the memory of the Smart card, the card can be read by computing devices that are equipped with peripherals that can interface with the Smart cards. Encryption techniques can be used to increase the security of sensitive data in Smart cards
Encryption techniques can, for example, transform data based on an encryption key to prevent access to the data without a valid decryption key. However, if unauthorized users obtain the decryption key then the security of the data can be compromised.